


Endures All The Rest

by Taskir



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Five times challenge, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Five times Will wanted to kiss Elizabeth and didn't.





	Endures All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Title and headers from a quotation by Helen Rowland. Originally posted to LJ in 2006, pre-At World's End.

1\. _snatches the first_

Angels could be ageless, he supposes. 

He is dead -- the only logical explanation, to be sure. And now, in Heaven, he is being ministered to by a child-like angel named Elizabeth, who is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

He feels her gentle hands smoothing his brow, and then running a cool cloth over it. He wonders, idly, what it would be like if he could kiss the angel. Not her lips -- he would never dare such a thing. Perhaps just her fingers. 

The angel's face furrows slightly and the curls on the sides of her face bob. Has he spoken aloud? Of course not -- angels are able to read minds, naturally. He closes his eyes and once more slips into a comforting blackness. 

He will awake later to sensation -- the tilt and roll of the ship, the smell of too many unwashed persons together in enclosed space, the itch of the rough sailor's blanket covering him -- and the sinking certainty he was exiled from heaven for wishing to profane an angel.

 

2\. _pleads for the second_

It's her birthday, and, as with other years, he has only been invited out of politeness -- that and the fact there are very few children in Port Royal who are not below stairs. He is an orphan and a blacksmith's apprentice, but he ranks slightly above the cook's son due to his history with the Governor's daughter -- which means precisely nothing every other day of the year, but merits an annual invitation to a party. 

They are playing Blind Man’s Buff, even though they are all too old for such a game. But the Governor has stepped out, and while Elizabeth would never suggest anything outrageously improper happen when she is unchaperoned, she still obviously wishes to cause a bit of mischief.

Elizabeth lunges, and although the rules say he should dodge out of her way, he finds himself unable to do so fast enough. Her skirts swish against his hand and he thinks himself safe -- but without warning her hand darts from her side and she clasps his wrist. 

"I've got you...now who has a kiss for me?" 

There is a slight smile quirking up the corners of her mouth as her hands stretch out in front of her, questing for his face. Her fingertips brush his cheek and his mind fills with the memory of their voyage from England, how he believed her an angel, and how he longed to kiss her. 

He could do the same now, he thinks wildly. It would be as easy as dipping his head and placing his mouth to hers. He could do it. It would take only a moment, and if God is merciful the Governor would stay out of the room just a while longer... 

There is a bump and a bustle at the corner of his vision, and the Governor is back in the room; Elizabeth has removed her blindfold and is grinning, for her father's arms are laden with presents. 

 

3\. _demands the third_

It happens a thousand times like this. 

Will stands behind Mr Brown, half his mind neatly recording the Governor's instructions, the other half focused solely on Elizabeth. 

Her eyes sparkle as they examine the swords, and he steps closer, on the pretense of reaching for one thing or another. 

"I'd forgotten how much your craft has improved, Will. I'm more impressed each time I see you." The words she uses change, but the meaning is forever the same. 

"I believe you mean Mr Brown's craft, Miss Swann." This is always his response, seemingly will be his response forever. 

"I did not misspeak, Will -- and please, it has been nearly eight years -- will it ever simply be Elizabeth?" Her eyes have moved from the swords to him, the sparkle he saw before undimmed. 

The moment is there. He could take her hand and pull her towards him, close the distance between them and show her how very much he wishes to simply call her Elizabeth. Then something -- the donkey brays, Brown coughs, her father‘s shoes scuff against the floor -- 

"Perhaps next time, Miss Swann." 

 

4\. _takes the fourth_

Everything aches. 

This long dreadful nightmare they've shared is over, and they've ostensibly emerged the victors -- although with Jack on their side, who can be certain? -- and all Will can focus his mind on is the pain. 

The moment is his to take advantage of; even he can see that clearly. A proper hero's moment to claim what is his. Elizabeth's eyes are shining, moonlight and water reflecting in them.

It wouldn't matter what she may have promised, he could ask her now and she would say yes. And up to the very second before the words leave his mouth, he's certain of what he plans to say. 

He hears someone, somewhere, says Elizabeth must get back to her fiancé. Belatedly, he realizes it's him -- and Jack, as usual, succeeds in driving the knife deeper. 

He was wrong before. _Now_ everything aches. 

 

5\. _accepts the fifth_

All through their arduous and protracted courtship, there have been people watching. There has always been someone standing guard at the gate of pre-marital passion -- a butler, a maid, Elizabeth's father. 

Their kisses, barring all but the first and their reunion on the Isla Cruces, have been chaste affairs -- sedate, staid, and above all, proper. They leave Will feeling he ought to shake Elizabeth's hand when he ends their visits, for all the passion their kisses include. 

Tia Dalma is showing Elizabeth to a small cot in the corner. He should get up, wish her a pleasant rest before she retires. He should be soothing, tell her they will find Jack, all will be well, and she should rest and conserve her strength for their coming trials. He should, at the very least, press one of the polite, formal kisses of their engagement upon her cheek. 

Jack is--was--right. There is nothing but what a man can do, and what a man can't do. 

To kiss her would mean to question her. He cannot face the answer.


End file.
